What they don't know can't hurt them
by Azurey Skies
Summary: It's the Cold War and all England want is for some peace. Sadly he found that impossible when his brothers got involved. One sided England/ America. England/Russia may develop later on. Sucky summary, please read the author's notes for more details.
1. The beginning of a secret

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**hm...I don't know about this story, I was going through all of my files and then I found this. I'll admit I tried to ignore it, but it kept poking me.**

**setting: Cold War ( probably around the times between late 1950s to the late 1960s).**

**story: Russia and America are in a 'heated' war, and all England wants is to be away from this mess, sadly his hopes of avoiding it failed. Beware somewhat dark!Russia ( I don't like writing Ivan like that, I see him more as a lost [innocent] child), and possibly EnglandxRussia (I think it's a cute pairing) in the end. **

**n/a: Please leave any comment/review/concern about the story, flames are welcome and all reviews/comments are welcome.

* * *

**

" I'm sorry England, but I love Canada" America said as the waiter left America and England in their table. Being England, you would expect to hear a glass shattering inside your body….but with an already crushed heart, what else is there to break? England looked across and blinked. One, how did America know his feelings? Two, what the hell? Three, and lovely, they're in a lunch get together with France and Mathew, who apparently are running a little bit late. It's 1950's and America is prosperous and in a deadly war with Russia, no The Soviet Union. England couldn't help but blink at the American.

" aren't you mad?" the American asked. England again blinked, let out a laugh and looked at the menu.

" Mad at you for what?"

" Well, I'm rejecting you"

" Evident Alfred, evident, what do you wish my reaction to be?"

" I don't know, mad?" at this England put the menu down and looked at America.

" Well I've figured what I'm going to order, and we're not ordering until they get here, and for fuck's sale Alfred, I've lived without you since 1783, and I'm pretty sure that I can live without you for-" at this he paused and thought about his words. "I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you in any way Alfred" America laughed and looked at England.

" None taken, and you think Mattie feels the same?" England wanted to punch America, it was bad enough that he has to call him "Alfred" in public. Now the git is asking him about Mathew? He may have taken care of the child, but that doesn't mean he knows what Mathew says.

" Beats me, Mathew is silent, you might need to push" ' and that shouldn't be an issue with you' his thoughts finished. At this Arthur saw two waiters making their way to their table. One was leading Canada and France to the room while another held a note. The waiter with the note whispered something in England's ear that made the small man pale. The other nations with him looked at him with worry, and watched him open the note and watched the color come back to his face. He stood up with a hurried "Please excuse me" to America, France and Canada"

" must be important, he usually isn't that rude" France said. " So did you tell him Amerique, about your feelings that is" at this he looked at Mathew who blushed and covered his face with the menu.

" Yeah, I told him"

" How did he take it?"

" He laughed and didn't mind…."

" What did he say?"

" He said that he lived without me since 1783, and he could keep that way"

" Ouch."

" No, atleast he didn't scream or cry" he said.

* * *

England hurriedly walked out the little restaurant. Busy late afternoon London, post world war 2, a life full of promise. He rushed and walked across the street to a man with red hair.

" Skye (Scotland)" he said. At this he met green eyes, but these were tad bit darker,

" Oi, I thought about having a little family get together"

" I'm sorry I have to decline….I'm in a lunch get together-"

" Can't you go after?"

"Depends on what they-"

" Conner (Northern Ireland) misses you" Scotland said. At this he saw Arthur stiffen. He smiled knowing that he had won the argument. He watched as Arthur stood in front of him thinking.

" I'll see what I can do"

" see? You want to hang out with little Conner and not me?" he asked messing with his brother's hair. "I'm just kidding, I know you always dodge Conner because he looks like Irene" he watched as England gave a small pout.

" It's not that, it's just that I haven't spent time with Canada, America and France"

"Ah, the family that left you behind"

" Well, you guys are trying to leave me, so I don't see a difference to it"

"touché"

" Okay, well I have to go, If I do get the chance to hang out, where would you guys be?

" Loch Ness"

"Okay" at this England crossed the street again and entered the restaurant. Scotland turned around and began to walk back to his house.

England sat down on his seat and found that the three nations were looking at him. " I'm sorry for my rudeness, Skye was just here and informed me of a family gathering"

" Scotland? Arthur you know it could be a prank"

" He brought up Conner, so I doubt it is" he said. At this England and the rest of them ordered their food and began to chat. The trending topic seemed to be America's involvement and recent activities against the Soviet Union. England didn't care much, as long as he's out of America's and the Soviet Union's tension he's fine. He's sick and tired of war and he just wants to sit this one out. As they depart ways he couldn't help but notice that America and Canada were holding hands. France did not miss this notion and decided to try and "comfort" the small European nation.

" So you know that your Amerique and my Canada are now a couple….how about we-"

" We've been over since the 13th century Francis, and I don't intend to get back into the that" England abruptly said. He turned to face away from France.

" How cruel Anglterre, you're not even going to reconsider?"

" Sod off frog, now if you don't mind, I have another gathering to go to"

" You are quite the family man"

" belt up" at this France left England alone. England finally arrived at Scotland's house and much to his surprise, Scotland wasn't lying, Conner completely ran up to him and hugged him.

" YOU CAME!" he exclaimed. England nodded and looked at Scotland, who in return smiled back. The four of them, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland and England himself talked and sat by the lake. All three seemed to be worried about England, which is quite rare for his prank-loving brothers. In the end, they decided to stay over at England's deciding that bugging their brother wouldn't be so bad.

It's been a month since his brothers first decided to stay in his house, he didn't mind, each of them took care of their business, and honestly, he wasn't bored. Arthur sat down in his office and began to read his paper works. He let out a sigh as he looked at the stack, two stack that were about a feet and a half high. He didn't know how he managed to get behind work so much, but he can't and won't complain. He eyed the door cautiously; it has far been too silent. Maybe his brothers were going to prank him, 'about time' he thought. He sat in his study until suddenly the door to his violently flew open. His eyes widened as he saw Russia standing, holding a certain red haired boy.

" Hello England, how have you been da?" Russia asked smiling. Arthur looked at the image before him. He could clearly see a distraught Northern Ireland holding onto Wales. He looked at the body that Russia was holding, suddenly he dropped Scotland to the floor and walked towards England. Wales was about to leap towards Russia, that is before he saw England's 'I will kill you myself if you do that' stare. So Wales stayed with Northern Ireland, trying to comfort him. Next thing he knew Scotland got up and tackled Russia to the ground. England let out a gasp, sometimes he just wanted Scotland to quit being such a stubborn boy and get off Russia. Everything was happening quickly. Scotland screamed as Russia shot him on the leg. He was about to shoot Northern Ireland and Wales when they rushed to Scotland, but England protested. At this Russia looked at England.

" about time you said something" he stated.

" what do you want?"

" to lower America's morale" Russia said.

" Go mess with the Statue of Liberty or something"

" You don't care about that?"

" It was a gift from France"

" Yes well"

" well what? What do you need Russia?" at this Russia took a step closer to England.

" I need you to weaken America's morale"

" funny how are you going to make me do that?" at this Russia smiled .

" Glad you asked," at this pointed his gun to Northern Ireland. At this England yelled at him.

" WAIT!" he yelled. "I don't think you asked the right person, go ask Cuba or someone else!" England protested. Russia shook his head.

" It has to be you"

" What can I do? I can't do anything for you"

" that's where you're completely wrong" Russia said. "America loves you very much."

" hah, that's where you're wrong, he loves Canada more"

" Canada may be his first worry, but no matter what, you're always his second worry, no more and no less" this hurt England. "Plus, if I were to pick on the Statue of Liberty or Canada, it would assure him to declare war on me, and we all know that we don't want war"

" Yeah, but wouldn't touching me and harming me bring you to war too?"

" I thought about that, and if I do wipe you off the face of the world, then I'm sure that America would have a frown on his face for a long while….after all the hero failed to protect one of his love ones right?" Ivan looked at Scotland. "Of course, you wouldn't be the first one I would drop a bomb on, I would kill your brothers first…and then you"

" America can kill you"

" Yes, but by the time he does, you'd be dead before me" Russia said. "And knowing how much he cares about you, your preventable death would be regrettable." He said. At this pointed his gun at England. "You have a beautiful façade England. I've seen it since 1783, it hasn't cracked, it hasn't been taken off, no one knows what you're really thinking. And I know that pride of yours is your downfall. You don't like asking for help, you don't bother to ask for help, especially America's help…." England wanted Russia to stop. " so even the slightest pain I bring you, you wouldn't complain to anyone, especially America."

"and what if I do tell?"

" If America confronts me about it, I can just press a button and then bam!, the top half of the UK will be off the face of the world" that's when England stiffened. He looked at his brothers.

"let me get this straight…" he said walking towards Russia with his hands in the air. "If I go with you..you wouldn't harm my brothers….including America and Canada?"

" I can't keep any promises about America" Russia said. "I will not do anything to your brothers if you come with me"

" ALBION DON'T YOU DARE!" Scotland yelled. At this England gave him a deadly glare.

" You all chose me to represent the United Kingdom….therefore I am responsible for any harm going to you…." He then looked at Russia. " As the head representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland….I will be at bay with any country but you…just promise me that you will not harm my brothers…."

" NO!" Wales' protest was met with a scowl. At this all of the three brothers were then hit behind the neck, making them faint. Russia watched, he amazed on how fast England managed to knock his brothers out, he watch as he drew a random circle on her hands with his pen. He then snapped his fingers and then there was a small cloud of smoke around his brothers.

" What did you do?"

" erased their memories…." Russia eyed England. " Scotland will not stay quite, he will tell France" England finished. He then stood up. "So what do you want me to do?' he then asked. Russia couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this story, I honestly don't know what to do, I mean I do have a plot (now), I just don't know if I should continue it. Like I said, any kind of review/ comments is fine with me. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. the suspicion of things

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**thank you to all of those who left a comment, even the flames, thank you, you guys helped me pin point some of the flaws in this fiction. Again thank you. I do owe most of you, if not all of you for the uncalled ending of chapter 1. I'll be honest with you and admit that I did not have a clue on how to end it or how England would manage to get his brothers to keep the secret (I'm pretty sure Scotland will defy him xD no offense). I've been thinking about it and I managed to think of it's role, it will be seen later. Again thank you so much to all you readers who gave this fiction a shot, I appreciate it. I know this is one of my longest a/n but I just really want to say my condolences about chapter 1. I hope this chapter makes up for it...then again. Like I said comments/ review are welcome, I don't mind if they're flames, just let me know what you think. Again thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Russia was confused. He managed to get England to obey him, but he didn't know what to do. All he could remember was his boss saying "ah, England…..yes he has 'special relations' with America…or something like that….so maybe if we can get him…maybe America may just be 'thrown off'".

Russia let out a sigh and sat down on the chair in his room. That's when his door clicked open. He looked and saw Lithuania.

"England is here" he said as he looked Russia. Russia raised a brow. "Is his room prepared?" he asked standing up. He walked to the front door and opened it. There he found England, some suitcases, he was surprised when England had a pained expression.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to asked. But instead he took a step to the left to let the man enter. Upon this Lithuania came from the kitchen and grabbed some of England's suitcases. He then looked at Russia. He kept his head down and followed Lithuania to his room. It was later in the day when he had a meeting with his boss. His boss was grinning wide.

"America is tearing himself apart, mass hysteria has hit his people, now they begin to think that one of their own kind is a communist…." he then turned to face a window. "Have you managed to get England?" he asked brushing the curtain to the right, letting a soft hue of sunlight enter the room.

"Yes, although something seems wrong with him, I can't figure out what though" Russia said looking down. For some reason he was scared, he thought he was going to get hit, reprimanded, or atleast something along those lines. But instead he got a pat on his head. His boss may have been shorter than him, but he could still reach Russia's head.

"Ivan don't worry about it, England may just be missing his brothers" he said. At this the meeting began, plans for Berlin, Communism, Space Race and an update on the Arms race. Yet Ivan could not take the pained expression of England out of his head. When the meeting was over he 'visited' England's room. To his surprise England already got his stuff in place. Including himself on the bed, trying to sleep. He turned around and saw Russia, that's when he sat up and looked at him. He tried to look indifferent, but Russia could tell that the man was just too tired.

"I was told by my boss to check on you" he said closing the door behind him.

"Well you can tell your boss that I'm fine, I'm just tire-"

"You really shouldn't just lie England, you should just tell me what's wrong." Russia kept himself distant from England, what he did to his brothers is evident that the small island nation should not be underestimated.

"You shouldn't really worry about distance Russia" England said as he held his head with his left arm. He tried to let out a silent groan. Russia did not miss this notion.

"You can't be really trusted" he said.

"Trust me, I don't plan on using spells or magic on you" he said.

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"*'" he muttered. Russia raised a brow.

"What?"

"I said that the side effects are severe for the caster" England said. "Seriously, this impossible pain of a migraine is from casting a forgetful spell….I won't cast a spell on you Russia, it's too risky." he said. Russia looked at England, England just stared back.

"What does your brothers know?" he asked. At this England shrugged. "All they know is that I'll be staying at your estate for long periods of time."

"What did you say your reason was again?" Russia asked.

"All they know is that I'm here talking about the issue in Berlin and other talk about the countries in Europe" he said. Russia was impressed, he didn't expect England to go this far to protect his brothers, after all he has heard of the pranks and jokes they play on England. He just found it amazing that out of the five countries in the British Isle, the second to the youngest is protecting his elder siblings, even though they treat him unfairly. Russia frowned. He exited the room mad, which was unexpected. All he could do is walk around and avoid any contact with the Baltics, only god knew what he could've done. Maybe that's one thing Russia wanted, protection, protection from the cruel world he is forced to exist upon. He remembered how weak he was, how he had to defend himself from other nations…..how we wanted to feel 'loved' and 'protected'. he let out a scowl as he bit his right thumb. 'Who's morale is he lowering really?' Russia thought.

* * *

England's stay with Russia proved to be difficult. Issues on England's real activities with Russia began to circulate. Rumors during the summit spread everytime England would reject an invitation for a gathering from a country, but he always opted to stay with Russia. America was starting to get annoyed, and finally Russia was relieved.

"Maybe taking England was not a good idea" he thought to himself as he sit in his char waiting for the other countries to come back from the lunch break. Russia was about to fall asleep when suddenly he heard bickering.

" England seriously! Why are you always with Russia?" and annoyed American asked. Russia smirked as he heard England take a step away from America.

"What am I doing?" England started. "I'm trying to keep peace in Europe between our so called 'democratic west' and 'communist east' Europe. I'm trying to fix the issues with half a capital that is democratic that is right smack in the middle of a communist country (East Germany). Honestly America what are you and the rest of the world implying with my sudden relation with Soviet Russia?" Arthur asked trying to walk away from America. He couldn't move as his arm was then grabbed by America, and next thing he knew his back met the wall. "What do you think you're doing-"

" I'm not going to let you change your government" America said.

"excuse me what?"

"Containment Englan-"

"United Kingdom to you, if you are worried about me personally just address me as England, the whole nation I represent is-"

" Dammit Britain just shut up and let me tell you what I think" America interjected. at this Arthur shut his mouth. "Like I said 'containment' I'm not going to let that bastard go around and spread this type of government, his people have no voice-"

" Okay America, apparently the Second Red Scare has gotten you real good. Now let me explain. My people are content, they don't seem to want to change the government, they're fine with the parliament and the monarchs, communism isn't one of their goals right now." England looked down and brushed America's hand away from him. "Now if you don't mind I'll have to go an-" that's when America hugged him. England couldn't do anything but tense up. he looked back. "America let me go" he said calmly.

" I don't want to lose you" he said quietly.

" Bloody hell- America you are not going to lose me, I'm still here, I'm still 'democratic', plus I don't ever recall you gaining m-" 'me back' his thoughts finished. England stopped himself from saying the next set of words. he looked back, but he didn't see America as the strong nation he is now, but as the small colony he took care of. white little robe, cute little red ribbon, and pleading eyes, begging for England to not leave him from Europe. England let out a sigh and turned around and gave America a quick hug, and pushed him away.

" You don't have to worry about me" he said. As he walked into the meeting room. he jumped when he realized that Russia was in the room, listening to their argument the whole time. England walked over to him, with a smile on his face.

'an obvious façade' Russia thought. " So after this meeting we go to my place right? and the issue we're going to talk about is….." he looked up and did a thinking gesture. Russia smiled and laughed _softly. _

" Looks like you have been doing to much da~~~" Russia said as he set his head on his palms. " Aren't we going to talk about Prussia and his brother?"

"that's right!" England said as he laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head. While England's eyes were closed, Russia gave America a quick look. His grin wanted to get bigger, but he restrained it. He was satisfied that America looked pained, worried and pissed….but he was not satisfied that England shared the same expression. 'Just who's morale are you weakening?' he again thought to himself.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think. As for 'modern' UK/ England History, I do not know much other than what my World, Mid-eval, and Ancient history teachers have thought me.**

*** Because I already tried to curse you and that failed* is what England said. **


	3. Small thoughts: meeting

**disclaimer: I do not own APH**

**I'm sorry if I haven't been able to update for a while. I actually got an author's block for this one. I'm soo sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all who are following, favorite(d), commented and giving this a chance and reading it. As I said before, This is a RussiaEngland pairing. And OC for Vietnam(s) it'll be explained in the end. Pardon the grammar.**

* * *

" I really think you should back off" England said through the phone. On the line was America, and behind him was Russia. Russia was mercilessly attacking his neck. England held a moan. "I-I-I mean let them fix it themselves..I m-m-mean, hold on America" England said as he covered the microphone.

" Will you please stop? I'm trying to have a conversation with your enemy-" England stopped as Russia bit the nape of his neck. He had a sharp intake of air and nearly dropped the phone. He can hear America calling him through. He quickly resumed talking to him.

"I-I'm s-s-s-orry…but!" he quickly moved his mouth away from phone and covered it as he failed to repress a moan. He could feel Russia smirking. He then brought the phone back.

"I'm sorry America, I was in my storage room and well something cut my finger-" He covered the phone again as he felt Ivan's cold hand going up his shirt. "I h-h-h-have to go. I'll see you at the summits" England said in a hurry, he quickly slammed the phone and looked back. Ivan was smiling.

"What?" he asked.

" Can you not do that? I was on a phone call with your _enemy_ and if I did make any noise he would've found out" he said. Russia smiled and hugged England closer to him.

"But Arthur…" Russia began. "You did make a noise..remember? You just moaned." He said. England could feel his face warm up. "and beggars can't be choosers right? You are at my mercy" Russia said as he kissed England. Russia held England closer as he could feel the smaller country break.

Another meeting, another war of words. It has been some time since England's former boss said his "Iron Curtain" speech, and by how Europe is divided, it was somewhat like that. When Russia entered the meeting room, he saw Hungary. Hungary looked at him with anger and rage, but Austria managed to get her to calm down before she could hurt the giant. He suddenly felt someone bump into him. He looked back and saw a certain blonde with green eyes. England. He watched as England scratched his eyes and muttered 'sorry' to Russia. Ivan couldn't help but frown, he was responsible for why the small nation is so tired…he did keep him awake for the whole night. Russia stepped into the noisy meeting room, America was no where present, then again not like the 'true' England was either. As Russia took his seat, he couldn't help but notice how England has changed over his stay in Ivan's house. Russia frowned. There was something about him not liking England being sad, he didn't like it at all. Ivan heard the chair next to him move, he looked as he saw China taking a seat next to him, and right to him was North Vietnam. Russia sighed, the meeting will be about the Vietnam War again. He looked over to England and found that the small nation has put a façade again, he then looked at the door and found that a certain American had entered. Ivan put on a smile and awaited the meeting.

Throughout the whole meeting, America and Russia argued. Again about who's right and wrong and again with wars and threats. Occasionally China would jump in, occasionally, for the sake of removing suspicion, England would jump in. They then drew their attention to the Satellite Nations, which Hungary took part in actively. As Ivan spoke, he looked at England, who had his arms crossed against in chess in irritation.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR THOUGH!" Hungary said as she stood up from her seat. Austria tried to calm her down and tried to make her sit, but Elizaveta brushed his arms off. "STOP IT RODERICH!" she yelled at him. "WE'VE BEEN SEPARATED SINCE THE END OF WORLD WAR 1! AND THE FACT THAT THAT MAN (she points at Russia) JUST TAKES MY COUNTRY AND USES IT FOR HIS NEEDS AND ADVANTAGE ISN'T FAIR! I WANT THE FREE ELECTIONS THAT THEY SAID THEY WOULD GIVE US DURING THEIR YALTA CONFERENCE!" she yelled. Russia looked at Hungary. Honestly, the girl is just too pretty, and for her to cry is heart breaking….for most nations that is, but for him, he didn't mind. The Satellite nations were essential for defense. He can't trust Germany. Ever. He listend as the Hungarian went on. "I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" she screamed at Austria, who sat in his seat, taking her words. "I MEAN DON'T YOU MISS ME? DON'T YOU MISS GILBERT? DON'T YOU MISS US?" Hungary yelled. "I just want to be free from him and be with you again" she said, breaking into sobs. Austria hugged her and made her sit down. Ivan looked at the two. He was jealous. The meetings are the only times when the once wedded couple could see each other. Ivan wanted to hold someone like that, HE wanted to be held like that.

"ENOUGH" England yelled. Hungary looked at him with anger.

"What do you mean 'enough'!" she asked standing up again. "You don't know how it feels to be under his control! You don't know how it feels to be pressured by him! You don't know how it feels like to be separated from the ones you love!" she said. Hungary covered her mouth as she realized the last thing she said. Russia looked over at England, for a second he was scared. The USSR was _scared._

England smiled. It wasn't his usual façade smile..no..it was more like a smirk. It sent a message somewhere along the lines of I-Will-Kill-Your-Ass-If-You-Say-It-Again. England smirked rather _smiled_ when he realized how irony just took place. Yes he knows was it feels like to be under Ivan's control. Yes he knows how it feels like to be pressure by him. And yes, He knows how to it feels like to be separated from the ones he loved, he had British America right?

"Listen to me." he said calmly. He then looked around. "all of you satellite Nations listen to me" he said. "We know how much of a disappointment it was when you all didn't get your free elections, but please just hold on, there's a reason why the UN exist, we'll talk about it, hopefully we don't resolve into full scale wars, but believe me, we are trying to solve some things here. We can't expect America to always back you guys up, he has his own economy and his own problems, I'm asking all of you to be patient, Ivan and I have been talking a lot, and though we rarely get any agreements, we're trying." he said. Hungary was about to retort, but England cut her off.

"Hungary I know. You have been forced out of marriage and I know you hated that, but please bare with it, Birds can't be kept in a cages forever" he finished. Ivan was stunned. The small island nation of England just said something ironic. Wasn't he the one who tried to keep his colonies? Russia was surprised by the little speech. It had the nations murmuring, and surprisingly, it calmed down the Satellite Nations. The peace was short lived, as gasping seemed to spread instantaneously. Ivan looked to where most of the Nations were looking at, and there he found a crowd of nations surrounding where England sat. Russia looked confused.

"Ai ya" China muttered. Ivan looked at him.

"What just happened?" Ivan asked, China looked at him.

"Are you really asking me that aru?" China asked, Ivan glared at him. China shivered. "England has been working too hard" China said. "He just fainted if you wanted to know aru" he finished. Russia looked over again, only to find an American holding England and carrying him out of the meeting room. Ivan listened to the other nations murmuring.

" Well it's what they have, a _special relationship_" One nations said.

"Yeah why don't they go out?"

" Don't know, I mean they'd be cute and I think they'd last" another said. Ivan forced himself to listen, most of them were about US's and UK's "Special Relationship"

"Dammit China why did you take me here?" North Vietnam asked. "I do not need to see that American Idiot!" he said.

"Vie, shut up" China said as he was highly irritated. "I brought you here because Mai is here" he said. North Vietnam seemed to get happier.

"Really?" he asked. China nodded. "Where!"

" She's with America, honestly Vie do you think she'll want to see you right now?" China asked. North Vietnam flinched.

"Fine" he said.

* * *

After the meeting, Russia sat in his chair for about thirty minutes. Debating. Should he go see England or not? Suddenly the doors flew open, South Vietnam, a short, shy girl walked towards Russia.

"Uh…Mr. Soviet Union-"

" You can drop the 'Mr.'" Russia interrupted. He felt bad when he saw the small Asian country flinch in fear. " I'm sorry go ahead" he said.

"uh well. Mr. United Kingdom wanted to see you…"she trailed off. "But he said that your not obligated to go!" she said bowing. Russia sighed.

"Your brother was here you know" he said. He watch as South Vietnam's facial expression turned from shy to mean and defensive.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"I don't know, what does he usually want?" Russia asked. South Vietnam fell silent.

"are you going to see him?" she asked. "United Kingdom that is" she finished. Russia nodded. " Then please follow me" she said. Russia stood up and followed the small Asian girl. As they approach the room, he can hear screaming. Ivan concluded the it was America and England, they were arguing again. Before South Vietnam could open the door, America rushes out of the room, South Vietnam dismissed herself and rushed off to the American. When Ivan entered the room, he found England. His eyes were rimmed with red lining, and he was sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like this" England said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. No matter what England could do, he couldn't stop the tears. Russia suppressed his feeling of running towards the small nation and hugging him. Instead of doing that, Ivan calmly walked to England and patted his head. 'What do you see in America?' Russia asked himself as he watched the Briton cry.

* * *

**Author/Historical notes:**

**1. If you look at the map of Europe before and after World War 1 (aka the "Great War"), you would see vast difference. For one Austria-Hungary does not exist, rather it split into two nations of Austria and Hungary. Please also note how Prussia STILL EXIST in this time, and how Russia changed to USSR. Also the Treaty of Versailles was responsible for creating new nations and I think as well as separating Austria-Hungary**

**2. For those wondering, Prussia existed until World War 2, when it merged with Germany. ( I think it was referred as the "Mother Land" then again, I'm not sure...further note.. the region that once was Prussia was attacked by the USSR in World War 2 near the end of the war atleast [sorry I can't recall my WW2 facts at the moment])**

**3. "Iron Curtain" This speech was by Winston Churchill, UK's former Prime Minister. He is a great speaker and he managed to keep the hopes of the people up during the Blitz. Anyway, the Iron Curtain is an imaginary curtain that separated West and Eastern Europe. Western Europe was more democratic, while Eastern Europe fell into the USSR's hand, so mainly, they were cummunist (whether they liked it or not)**

**4. Yalta Conference: The Yalta Conference was between the leaders of UK, US, and USSR. Mainly it was about how they were going to divide up Europe when World War 2 is over. All agreed that the countries will have free elections. That is that each country can vote on who their leader will be and what kind of government they will run. In the case of East Germany and the Satellite Nations, there was no free elections. The USSR's installed communist government and puppet governments. The Satellite Nations were also known as the "buffer" zone. The main reason why Stalin did that was because of the whole " USSR may get attacked by Germany again" (in both World Wars, Russia was attacked by Germany). Hungary fell into the USSR's hand, while Austria managed to stay off. Hungary was one of the Satellite nations that actively protested against the USSR controlling them. **

**5. It is heavily implied that Prussia is East Germany, as he calls Germany "West". :D**

**6. Vietnam War: a War between North and South Vietnam, mainly about government. North wanted communism, South didn't want communism. China and USSR backed North Vietnam with arms and money, while America backed South Vietnam with moneys, arms and men. Over the years of the war, anti-war feelings spread throughout the American population and some around the world. The media rarely had restriction in this war, therefore they could interview soldiers who hate the war or glorify the war. The media released footage each night and some footage were very..well gruesome. **

**There! sorry for the late update! and I know it may look like the USUK right now, but this is a RussiaEngland, don't worry RussiaEngland fans. please leave a comment/review. Thank you so much for reading!**

**for those asking about America and Canada's current relationship, it will be explained in the next chapter. Also! North Vietnam is a boy, South is a girl. I see North hating America and being overprotective of his little sister. **

**questions? concerns? pm me. Sorry for such a long author's note. **


	4. The facade of the Special Relationship

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**sorry, I keep getting Writer's block for this story. _ pardon the grammar. Thank you for those who left a comment/ review. I would also like all of those who are following the story and are being patient with this. Thank for those who favorite(d) this and reading this! This fic is really difficult for me to write (I don't know what to do with Ivan) So sorry about that.**

**This is England's side of the story for the last chapter**

* * *

England was in a pitch dark place. He didn't know where he was, he didn't even know how he got into the dark place. He walked around and found that the black background was changing to something white. Trees surrounded him and snow was falling. He looked around, he wasn't shivering, no. But for some reason he felt like he knew the place. He kept walking around until he reached a clearing. There he saw a small boy. His back was turned to him, yet England could tell that the small boy was shivering. England slowly approached the boy, he mentally cursed when he stepped on a twig on the ground. The little boy turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked, getting into a defensive stance. England sighed and raised his hands up in mock surrender and walked out into the clearing. He held a gasp when he saw that boy has piercing violet eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" the little boy asked. England stared at him.

"Russia?" he asked. The little boy's eyes widened, but he snapped back to his defensive stance.

"What if I am!" he asked. "I'm not letting you take me!" he yelled. England sighed and shook his head.

"You've got it all wrong, I don't intend to take you away from anything..I'm a nation" he said. Russia looked at him.

"You do look rather familiar.." Russia said. "Though you could be working for General Winter…"England raised a brow.

"General Winter?" England asked, true, Russia did mention him a couple times, but he never did quite explained the man.

"Yeah, he..well I can't really say takes care of us…..but he protects us from attacks and all of that" England nodded.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"Just looking for food for me and my sisters" he said as he looked around. England saw that the little child was shivering, when he touched the child, everything just suddenly disappeared.

England opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He then flinched when pain hits his head. He held his held with his left hand, that's when he felt someone's hand on his right shoulder. He looked and found America. He looked around and saw France, Canada and Prussia.

"what happened?" he asked as he leaned back.

"What else? You fainted" America said. He sounded mad. England looked at him.

"Why are you mad?" he asked. America sighed and looked at France, Canada and Prussia, all three nodded. America left his chair and Prussia occupied it.

"we have to go back to the meeting, consider yourself excused, just rest okay England?" America said as he opened the door and left. England then turned to Prussia when he sighed.

" What happened?" England asked Prussia, looking at the white walls of the room. "where are we?" he asked. Prussia sighed.

" We're in one of the rooms of the hotel." He said. " You fainted" he said. England thought about it.

"Oh..I did didn't I? I hope I didn't cause much trouble" England said scratching the back of his head. Prussia then sighed.

"Alfred is mad" Prussia began. "You really got him worried there, take better care of yourself" Prussia said. "I'm serious. I kinda panicked too, but you see I'm so awesome that I didn't let my emotions take me over" he said jokingly. England smiled.

"But seriously England, back off" Prussia said. "I know the whole East and West Germany thing is bugging all of you, I know the Cold War is scary…and I know how frustrating it is to try and free the Satellite nations…but at the same time you have to let yourself recover-"

"I am recovered-"

"Physically." Prussia finished. "I don't care if your economy is booming, I don't care if your government is stable, the fact that you fainted today means that you yourself are too stressed, tired or who ever knows what" Prussia concluded. "Plus..at times like this…if a highly influential nation like you just suddenly disappears and dies..I mean the race between Ivan and Alfred claiming you will lead to something really dreadful…"

"I'm not going to die" England said. "I'm no where close to that, I will not let myself die as an aftermath of a war that ended some years ago. I'm not planning to die as a result of a war I'm not even that active in either" England said. Prussia then sighed.

"Then stop going to Ivan's all the time." Prussia said. " Get some rest will you? I mean the UN exist, lets work together to get this shit fix" Prussia said.

"and why is Alfred mad?" he asked. Prussia looked at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Dude, you have like a 'special relationship' with him, your like his most important ally, if he loses you..it's a lost both nation wise and personal wise" Prussia said.

"Personal? How is losing me personal? He has Mathew doesn't he?" Prussia stared at him. "What?"

"Where have you been in the past years?" he asked. England looked at him and raised a brow.

"Exactly…what did I miss?" England asked. Prussia's eyes widened.

"Okay now I know you've been overworking" Prussia said as he leaned closer. "Alfred and Mathew broke up…like….years ago..WHERE WERE YOU?" Prussia asked.

'_with Ivan'_ England thought. "I've been in numerous meetings" England said. Prussia then sighed. "why did they break up..I thought they'd last.."

"Fair enough." Prussia said as he leaned back into the chair. " I thought they'd last too…but well you see.. Alfred changed a lot. He's a lot more irritable, he's a lot more panicky, repulsive, and well the poor kid just looks like he needs some rest." England then sighed. "Oh and it ended around the Cuban Missile Crisis…Mathew said that America was really intolerable during that time"

"This is why I should take care of what's going on in Europe." England sighed. "Gilbert go back to the meeting. I'll get some rest while you're gone"

* * *

England had a good two hours of solitude as Prussia left him to go back to the meetings. England woke up when he heard the door close. There America entered, right behind him as South Vietnam, they were holding hands. 'ah' England thought. 'another number one huh?' he finished.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" he asked.

" Yes..but it's fine I needed to wake up anyways…I have a meeting with Ivan-"

"Why are you always seeing him?" America asked, standing up. "dammit. Why are you always with him! Are you planning something?" he asked. England looked at him and sighed.

"Listen, take care of what's going on in your continent and China's continent okay? Let me handle Europe. The meetings I have with Ivan are about the satellite nations and well-"

" Well what? That doesn't explain your several month long stays in Soviet Union!" America exclaimed. England looked at America. "What you think I didn't know? You think I didn't keep checks on how long you were gone? I know about your meetings with Ivan and I know what they're about, what bothers me is the duration you stay there!" he said.

"Listen America. Sometimes the meetings have to prolong in months because Ivan had places to go and people to see! Not like I have the same thing, but I thought it'd be easier for my economy to stay there! My people do pay for my travels remember?" he asked. America flinched.

"Your boss doesn't know" He said. England looked at America.

"excuse me?" he asked.

"Your boss didn't know you were in Soviet Union"

" What makes you say that?"

"When I called him to ask for you, he didn't know where you were, rather he thought that you were with me. _ME._ mind explaining?"

"I have nothing to explain to you. Please let me have my meeting with Ivan so I can go home and sleep, South Vietnam, can you please get him for me? I can't walk at the moment." England said as he looked away,He then gave America his undivided attention. "those are just business meetings-"

"Scotland doesn't think so."America interjected. England stared at him. America turned to South Vietnam. "Go ahead Mai, go get Ivan he should still be here" South Vietnam nodded and left the room. As soon as she left the room, America looked at England. "I seriously don't know what's going on in that small head of yours-" he got interrupted by England.

"What did Skye say?" he asked. America looked at him, somewhere in his mind, he snapped, he stood up and grabbed England by the shoulders.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID" America screamed.

"I'M NOT PLAYING STUPID! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY BROTHERS FOR MONTHS! NOW TELL ME WHAT HE SAID." England said. Goodness, did his throat burn.

" he said that he has an uneasy feeling, he told me that the duration you stay in Soviet Union are getting longer and longer. He would call you and you would sound like you were busy. ALL THE TIME."

"I bring my paperworks to Soviet Union"

"ARE YOU STUPID? SOME OF THOSE PAPERWORKS CONTAIN TOP SECRET INFORMATION! MAN THAT'S PROBABLY WHY IVAN IS AHEAD OF ME ALL THE FRIKEN TIME! ARE YOU BETRAYING ME? IS IT REVENGE FOR MY REVOLUTION-" England stood up and hit America straight across the face. America caressed his left cheek. he looked to England in disbelief.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT? I AM FUCKING LOYAL TO YOU. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I'M DOING? I'M GOING TO THAT BLOODY COUNTRY TO TRY AND FIX EUROPE! I KNOW THE FEELING OF BEING SEPARATED FROM LOVED ONES AND THE FEELING OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE YOUR BROTHER! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SO FUCKING DESPERATE TO FIX EUROPE? IT' NOT FOR MY PEOPLE HELL NO IT'S NOT. I JUST DON'T WANT NATIONS LIKE HUNGARY AND PRUSSIA TO FEEL THE SAME FEELINGS I FELT WHEN I LOST PEOPLE PRECIOUS TO ME! I DON'T WANT THEM TO FEEL THE DESPERATION OF SEEING A SIBLING! DO YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK OF HOW I FEEL? I'AM VOLUNTARILY DOING THIS TO TAKE SOME LOAD OFF OF YOUR BLOODY SHOULDERS! FOR ONCE ALFRED CAN YOU GROW UP, TRUST ME AND I DON'T KNOW, HAVE HOPE IN ME!" England yelled. God this his throat burn, England fell back onto the bed and covered his mouth. America stared at him.

"Don't bring your paperworks near that Commie got it?" Alfred said as he stormed out of the room. England watched, he could feel tears streaming down his face.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, hugging himself as if he was going to fall apart. "What have I done?" he asked. As soon as Alfred was out of sight, Ivan opened the door and entered. As soon as Arthur saw him, he began to wipe away his tears. His efforts were futile, the tears would stop falling. Arthur looked up and stared into Ivan's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I din't mean for you to see me like this.." England stopped when he felt Russia pat his head. Out of full reaction, he lowered his guard, wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist and cried, his facade falling off. He could feel Ivan hesitating, but soon enough, Ivan hugged him back.

**;A;**

**a/n**

**Cuban missile crisis: Some US spy planes saw what seemed to be nuclear sights on Cuba. Cuba was already a communist country this time (I think) and they were being supplied by the Soviet Union. The USSR were giving them nuclear missiles, the danger was the fact that Cuba is sooo close to the US that Nuclear weapons on the island meant that within releasing the Nuclear missiles, the US can be hit (some missiles could've gone as far as Canada in like 17-21 minutes I think). America was not going to have this and luckily, they managed to get a deal. The USSR turned their ships at the last minute, and America removed their missiles in Turkey. **

**East and West Germany: a product of the Yalta Conference. This was formed when the US, UK, USSR, and France cut up Germany. UK, US and Fr decided to join their territories, an well USSR didn't want to join their territory because the one US, UK AND FR joined became democratic, and USSR want communism. **

**Vietnam war: A war against North and South Vietnam. Same issue as the Korean War, North wants communism, while the South wanted otherwise. **

**Thanks for reading! all reviews/ comments are welcome! so please leave some!**


	5. The price for that smile

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**sorry for the late update, Like I said I usually crash on this. I have a clue to the ending. Anyways, thank you for those who left a comment. Thank you to those who are patiently following and reading this fic.**

* * *

England got off the plane. He nearly fell, but he regained his balance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay there?" Ivan asked. England stared at him and nodded. They were in China. People's Republic of China. England signed, he wanted to go home. Someone then tugged onto his hand, England nearly fell toward the pull, but again Ivan caught him.

" Maybe I should've left you in the Kremlin.." Ivan said as he observed England. It had been a couple of days since the meeting, and well England couldn't recover from the argument.

"I'm fine" England lied. "It's just... I'm a bit jetlag" he said. Ivan stood there for a minute, waiting for the small man to regain his balance, he then took England's hands and walked into the airport.

* * *

"Ah geez! Why does that Brit have to be here?" North Vietnam asked. The back of his head met China's palm as a loud clap sound was made.

"Have you forgotten about Hong Kong?"

"What about that weakling?"

" Hong Kong is still England's territory, and Kaoru himself requested for his visit. Now sit down and be quiet, I don't want you to be rude to England just because he has ties to America" China finished as he set some food on the table. "Be thankful that he isn't backing America up on the War in Vietnam" China muttered. North Vietnam grumbled when he heard China open the door. Ivan entered, North Vietnam saw him holding England's hand. As soon as Ivan entered the room, North Vietnam stood up and bowed. China sighed in relief. China motioned all of the guests to sit, which everyone did, but England. North Vietnam looked up to him.

"Uhm…you planning to sit down?" he asked. He could feel China's death glare on him. England looked at North Vietnam and shook his head. North Vietnam took a notice to how pale England got, and it seemed he got skinnier? 'What the hell happened in four days?' North Vietnam asked himself.

" No, I'm actually going to leave now…I have to go to Hong Kong…" he muttered. China nodded and let England leave. As soon as the door was shut, China looked at England.

"Do I want to know?" he asked. Ivan shrugged.

"He's just stressed and fatigued and -"

"What's he fatigued about?" North Vietnam asked. " not to sound rude, I just want to know, he's paler and skinnier…and it's only been four days since the meeiting..you should keep an eye on him" he said before China could reprimand him. Ivan looked at him.

" Economy" Ivan lied. He then looked at North Vietnam. "Okay, let's get onto topic here, I'm only going to supply you with weapons and money got it? I'm not going to have any of my men go into your country" Ivan said firmly. China nodded in agreement. As the meeting dragged on, Ivan couldn't help but wonder about England.

* * *

England leaned against the door of Kaoru's little house. He was breathing heavily. Was it just him or was terribly hot for March? England didn't know. Suddenly the door opened and he saw Kaoru. Kaoru actually smiled at him and stepped to his left, allowing England to enter. England didn't take one step, and he just looked forward and suddenly, everything went blank.

* * *

Ivan sat across North Vietnam, hearing out the little boy's complaints of not seeing his little sister.

"I SWEAR THAT AMERICAN BRAIN WASHED HER-" before he could be interrupted, China's phone rang. China excused himself from the table and got the phone. Ivan looked at North Vietnam, he smiled at him. He knows how it feels to worry for a younger sister, Russia has Belarus remember? Suddenly the silence was broken when China began yelling on the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE PASSED OUT! NO I CAN'T GO THERE RIGHT NOW HONG KONG! I HAVE GUESTS AND MEETINGS-" China was cut off and Russia could hear a faint voice panicking.

"Please China! I'm begging you go to my house and help me! I promise you, I won't light a firecracker for a whole week! I promise! I'll behave while England's gone!" he said. China signed and put one hand on the table as he leaned towards the wall.

" Kaoru, listen to me." he said firmly. "Ivan and I will be there within thirty minutes… Just try and cool him down for now" he said. China then hung up and went back to the living room. Ivan stood up and headed towards the door. China stopped him.

" Did you know about England catching a fever?" he asked. Ivan just stared at him. " I'm taking that as no" China said. He then looked at North Vietnam. "I'm going to leave the house, you stay here and watch." North Vietnam stared at him then nodded.

"Whatever" He said. China nodded and left with Russia.

As soon as they got outside, Ivan wanted to run, but he can't. China's with him. The Soviet Union simply can't show concern for his enemy's 'ally'. Suddenly China made on sharp turn. He then fumbled with multiple keys. Finally he found a the right key and opened the door.

"Kaoru" he said as he peeked in the room. They heard rushing footstep and suddenly, Hong Kong can be seen trying to balance himself as he nearly slipped. He was panting, his face was flushed pink with the sudden hard work. China looked at him.

* * *

Russia sat by the bed England laid down on. The small personification of United Kingdom was breathing heavily. His breaths were uneven, most were shallow. Russia frowned at this. How could he let this nation get sick under his watch? Russia sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly England moved.

"Alfred…" he began. Russia's eyes opened wide. "I promise I'll come back…" he kept saying.

"Even you think of him in sleep" Russia said. He then held England's hand. He flinched by how warm it is. " This 'war' against America is getting to me" Ivan said. "I've beaten him in sending the first Satellite up in the sky, sending the first rocket up in the sky…" Russia began. "I've beaten him in those and it feels so damn good to just know that I beat that brat….but.." he then looked at England.

" how come I feel the urge to beat him when it comes to you? To kick him off that high pedestal you hold him to…" Russia mumbled. "Dammit, you're not even a battle ground…nor are you an objective." he said. He stared down at the sick nation. "Maybe it's because you have ties to him…"he rambled on. "Maybe the fact that destroying you would make him sad…maybe that's why…" he stopped and thought about what he was saying. "I don't want to hurt him...'Russia thought. 'The whole objective of keeping England is to hurt America… and if Russia kills England…America would be mentally and emotionally hurt…right?' Russia then stared at the ceiling. He was getting confused.

"I don't know what to do…" he said out loud. " I don't know what to do-" before Ivan could finish his sentence, he felt England's hand (which he forgot that he's holding) squeezed his hand. Ivan looked down and saw that England seemed to be having a bad dream. Out of instinct, Ivan began to shake the sick nation.

As soon as Russia began to hear England gasping for breath he stopped shaking the nation's shoulder. Russia's dark alexandrite eyes met England's emerald eyes.

"you okay?" Ivan started. England just reached up to grab some of his hair and he pulled it. Ivan watched England. He then looked around and then tried to sit up. Ivan shook his head and merely pushed England on the shoulders. England, being weak from the sickness gave up and ust laid down. Russia looked at him.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked. England looked away and shrugged.

"Nothing you should worry about"

* * *

China sat across Hong Kong. It was a rare sight for the child to worried about his mentor.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. Hong Kong looked up.

"What do you mean-"

"You usually like it when England gets hurt" China interrupted. "now, what's eating you Kaoru?" Hong Kong looked at China.

"He's not returning any of his calls, he not answering any of my calls" Kaoru began. "I guess you could say that I missed him worrying about me" Hong Kong finished. "When I heard from Taiwan about England fainting, my worries deepened" he said. China raised a brow. Hong Kong continued.

"Everyday, England would call me, ask me if I'm okay, if I'm practicing my English..." Kaoru explained. "I got accustomed to that...and well... when he just suddenly stopped calling me... I got worried." he said. He then looked at China. "China..." Hong Kong continued. "How can a nation die?" he asked. China looked at him. "You're on of the oldest nations...you must have some sort of clue-"

"Are you implying that England may die soon?" China asked. at the said question, they heard a pan hitting the floor. China looked down the hallway to find Russia looking straight at him, the pan that held cold water for England was on the floor. Ivan then blinked and then realized the mess he made. China sighed and then went up to Ivan.

"Don't you dare think of occupying United Kingdom's land if he does disappear" China said. " Although losing England may weaken America...I don't think it's the safest idea to let a nation like the United Kingdom to just disappear off the face of the earth." he said. China then dropped a rag that absorbed the water on the ground. " I don't actually want a full on war to start" he muttered as he walked away. Ivan nodded.

"Sure~ we wouldn't want America to be sad would we da?~~" Ivan forced himself to smile that creepy smile. "I wouldn't want to fight over that small wasteland anyway da~~" he said as he followed China to Kaoru's small living room. Russia frowned inside. 'Wasteland?' he asked himself. 'Wasteland my ass' he said. 'If anything, the UK is beautiful, despite the rainy weather, it had vast and lush green lands, many historical sights, rich country nature, The White Cliffs of Dover' Russia kept going on and on and on with the list in his mind. He sat himself down next to China. Kaoru then looked at him.

"It's not that I think he's going to die soon" he said in a murmur. "I'm just worried about him..." Kaoru said. Suddenly the phone rang. China sighed and motioned Hong Kong to stay seated.

"It's probably North Vietnam" he said. China walked off. Hong Kong looked at Ivan. He opened his mouth, but then he hesitated to say words. He just sat there, his finger wrapped around the small tea cup he had. Ivan inwardly sighed when he realized that he will start the conversatoin. 'How bothersome' he thought.

"So Hong Kong" Ivan began, leaning on his right arm. "What makes you so worried about England da~~" he asked. Hong Kong looked at him. Ivan figured that he needed to be more specific. "I always hear from China that you give him a hard time...and that you confessed that it is a hobby." he said. "So if you dislike England so much...then why are so worried about him hm?" Russia asked. Hong Kong stared at him, and then down at his reflection from the tea.

"I can't explain it myself...but I worry that I won't see him smile anymore" Kaoru began. Ivan looked at him, obviously confused. Koaru did not miss the notion and he began to explain himself. " When I pick on him...at the end of every argument..I see him smile..."Kaoru said. "I rarely see him smile..and lately he hasn't been smiling a lot" Kaoru said. Ivan still looked at him. 'He has a point' he thought. 'England rarely smiles'. "So I figured the more I pick on him, the more he smiled in the end when I walk away in 'defeat'" Kaoru thought out loud. Ivan actually looked at Kaoru in amazement. Ivan then decided to continue the conversation.

"But you do realize that he will give you back to China right?" Ivan asked. He saw Hong Kong falter a bit. "Doesn't the fact that he could just give you away make you mad?" Ivan asked. Hong Kong looked at him. Ivan watched as Hong Kong's left index finger began to scratch the tea cup, he also bit the bottom of his lip.

" That's why I'm trying to make myself memorable" he said. Ivan looked at Kaoru. The young personification confused him again. "Lately..England has been losing alot of colonies.." he said. " I would see him come home, act like nothing is wrong...and then when it's night fall... he would break down" Kaoru said. Hong Kong closed his eyes for a second, he could see himself, he was knee high and he was walking around his house. He then saw a faint light in England's room. He walked towards it and saw his care taker, shoulder slumped, his face is hidden by his hands, sobs shook his whole body. Kaoru then opened his eyes again and looked at Ivan. "I misbehave on purpose" he stated. "I misbehave so that England would be more excited to give me back to China." he said. "I'd rather be known as the boy who treated him wrong and is emotionally detached to him...rather then be like America, India and his other colonies who broke his heart last minute" he said. "I'd rather be known as the child who despised him from the getgo, yet received his paternal love rather then the child who broke the strong connection who seemed ungrateful about all the things he had given me" Kaoru said. Ivan looked at Hong Kong in awe. He was amazed that the child was able to comprehend that. "That's why.." he began. "that's why he can't die. I want to see him at least smile because he found someone that can love him back." he said. "England, I hate to admit, has thought me a lot and I don't want to see him die" he said. "If the prize of keeping him alive is me cutting off my communications with him, then so be it" Kaoru said. "But" Ivan stared at Hong Kong for the hanging sentence. "If living is more painful than dying...then I'd understand..." Kaoru looked at his tea cup.

"So you'll miss him" Ivan concluded. Hong Kong looked at him and nodded.

"From him nagging me to him reading me fairytales...I will miss him." he said. He then looked at Ivan. "Is he awake?" he asked. Ivan nodded. Kaoru then stood up and fixed his attire. "excuse me for a bit" he said as he went down the hall. Ivan sat in the living room. He kept thinking about what Hong Kong said. "To see England smile because he found someone who loves him back..." he repeated. ' That would be nice to see' he finished in thought. "but who?" he asked himself. He then stood up and went to see what Kaoru is doing. When he got to the door, he found that there was a small crevice. He peeked through the story. there he saw Kaoru, sitting on the floor, his right hand was holding England's left hand (of course it was hanging off the bed).

"Tell me a story" he said. England turned to Hong Kong and _smiled_. It wasn't a forced smile, it was willing, and well it looked happy for once.

" What story do you want to hear?" he asked.

"The Danish one... about a girl in the ocean..." Kaoru said. England nodded.

" The Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah that one, tell me that story Xiongdi" England smiled again.

"Hěnjiǔ hěnjiǔ yǐqián... (Once upon a time)" England began. Russia backed off, leaned on the opposing wall. He couldn't help but feel jealous of every colony that was under England.

"I hate the fact that all of you can see him smile like that..." he said in a hush whisper. " but I hate all of you more because you choose to walk away from that man not knowing that you wiped off that smile..." he finished. He then smiled that creepy, smile. "Maybe it may hurt America if I can make England smile like that..." he then frowned when a little voice said something. 'But won't it also hurt England? because to make him smile like that means caring for him in a genuine way...England will surely find out the real reasons why you want to make him smile...and it will surely break him... as the USSR... are you willing to make this man cry in the end?' the little voice asked. Ivan voice continued. 'and like America... you'll lose England' the voice finished. Ivan couldn't help but frown at the thoughts.

'Could the USSR really be manifesting any sort of feelings for England?' he asked himself. He frowned at the given answer.

* * *

**Well this chapter is by far the longest of the series. Thank you to all who waited patiently for this chapter. I am sorry for any of the grammatical errors. Any confusions? PM me or leave a comment and I would fix it/ explain it. All comments/ reviews are welcome, so please leave one, feed backs on the story will prbably help me out update faster too (As I only know the ending...non of the stuff in the middle)**

**Historical notes:**

**Hong Kong: When China went Communist, Hong Kong was a "safe" place for those running from Communist persecutions. The United Kingdom held onto Hong Kong for 156 years. Hong Kong was returned to China on July 1, 1997 (I feel bad for England on this day... next to July 4 that is*) under the conditions of the Sino-British Joint Declaration. (Hence why a period of many migrants began**) Today, Hong Kong is a Special Administrative Region. **

**Vietnam War: Unlike Korea, the United States was not backed up by the UN for the Vietnam War. Instead the US were allied with other FrenchIndo-China/ South East Asian nations who opposed communist rule. The USSR and the PRC (People' s Republic of China) backed North Vietnam with ammunition and money. The US backed South Vietnam with Money, ammunition and men. **

**Taiwan/ROC: So in this chapter, Hong Kong mentioned that _Taiwan _was the one who told him about England fainting. When China became communist, many of those who opposed communism fled to the nearby island of Taiwan (known as Republic of China or ROC). America, not wanting to recognize PRC as the 'real' China (because it was communist) recognized Taiwan as the 'real' China for the UN. (for clearing up, just pm me and I'll explain in more detail), so technically, Taiwan can go and was present in UN meetings. Taiwan in the UN lead to many issues with China and the USSR (who are in the permanent seats for the Security Council of the UN). PRC then gained the position representing China in 1971.**

**July 1* This is Mathew's birthday in Hetalia. The date (7/1/1867) corresponds with the date when Canada first became independent. (Althought it didn't became fully independent until the August of 1982) as metioned above, this is also the date when the UK gave Hong Kong back to China.**

**** When Hong Kong was returned to China, many of it's citizens wanted to move out of Hong Kong, trying to escape the communist rule.**

**Well sorry for the long a/n but history is history (and sadly it's my niche) so pm me if you have any confusions! Also please leave a comment/ review. Thank you!**


	6. Family

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**Sorry for the really late update. I know I've been gone the whole summer and I'm highly sorry for that. Truth is I'm not doing so well in my new school as I'm not use to their scheduling and work load. BUT. It's all good now. I hope to update atleast ever two weeks at possible, but I wouldn't count on it as homework load has the tendency to be like a sin/cos graph. **

**Thank you so much for those who have waited for this chapter. Again I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Heads up: Gibraltar shows up. **

* * *

Ivan walked outside of his office and began his walk to his room, clearly, it was all the way across the house. He let out a sigh then suddenly he bumped into someone. He looked and saw England. Arthur took a couple of steps back and then said sorry and walked around Ivan to get to his room. Ivan looked at him, there was something off. One, England is 'home' early, two he was out of it and three, there was the way his shoulders were slumped down and how his right hand was practically wiping something off his face. Ivan watched as England walked into 'his' room. He then shut it silently. Ivan looked around and saw Lithuania entering the house.

" Toris" he said. At this Lithuania tensed up and looked at Ivan.

"Yes Mr. Russia?" he asked trembling.

"You accompanied England to his meeting with America right?" he asked. Lithuania nodded.

"You kk-k-k-now I'm not suppose to say anything-"

" Did they get into another fight?" Russia asked. Lithuania nodded his head. Russia then looked at the direction of England's room. "Make him some fresh tea and serve it with some scones or the tea cakes we have" he said as he walked to his room. Lithuania watched as Russia walked to his room.

Late that night.

Russia walked around his big house. For some odd reason he couldn't sleep, there was something about England that bugged him. Sooner or later he found himself standing in front of England's door. He looked at the ground and the saw that the lights were still one. He then heard England, apparently he was on the phone with someone.

" I know, I know that you can't lose this-" there was a pause.

"America! I really think that you should get out of Vietnam! It's their war for crying out loud! Have you seen you're people protesting!" he exclaimed.

" She may have asked you for help, and-"

" I know! I know that!" England said. "Look America, as much as you love South, you're going to have to let her go! You need to withdraw your troops and get her people to do the fighting!" He explained. Russia imagine England sitting on his desk, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ivan and Yao are not even sending troops! America! I know losing is embarrassing, but we can't win every war that we-"

"What do you mean that I would say that? America! Listen the fact that you're getting a splitting headache is because of all of the things going on in your country, PAY ATTENTION TO THEM." he said. He then heard England scowl. "You're going to have to let go of her-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LET SOMEONE GO?" this time England was screaming. "America! FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN, SHUT UP AND LISTEN. If you want to fix your problems then GET. OUT. OF. VIETNAM." he said. Russia stood by the door, he realized that this was the continuation of their afternoon meeting. Ivan stood in front of the door and kept listening.

" America, I don't know what else to say, I told you what I think and…..fine I'll hang up" he said. At this the room went silent. Ivan stood by the door and listened.

"c'mon at least make a noise.." he whispered. He then heard England sobbing. Ivan's eyes widened, England was crying. He didn't see England cry during the blitz…in fact it was rare to see the 'cry baby' cry. Out of impulse, Russia knocked on the door. He then heard shuffling and ruffling, then the door opened. England looked up at him and then looked down.

" I'm sorry for the noise I was-" Ivan then suddenly placed his index finger below England's chin, he then planted his thumb near England's bottom lip and directed England's eyes to his. He saw the red circles around his eyes, the way his eyes were glossy, and he saw the dry path of tears that marked his skin. If he can he wanted to declare war on America. Ivan was lost at what to do.

" What happened?" he asked. England directed his eyes away from Ivan's alexandrite eyes.

"Just another disagreement" he said. Ivan then let England go.

"Okay, get some sleep okay?" he said. England looked at him. " We're going to visit China and Hong Kong tomorrow" Ivan said. England then nodded and looked at Ivan. Ivan let out a smile, he then walked away.

"I'm serious, get some sleep, Hong Kong has been wanting to see you since Last month." England nodded and then closed the door. Ivan stood there for what seemed like forever. He watched as the lights turned off, and listened to England sobbing. Ivan began to walk away.

"How many times?" he asked himself. "How many times are you going to support him, and love him?" he kept asking his empty questions. "How many times did he choose someone over you? Tell me England…what keeps you so glued to that annoying brat?" he questioned. "I want to free you…."he then stated, trying to complete his train of thought. "I want free you from the United States of America, Arthur, I will." at this Russia began to think of a plan. A Plan to take Arthur away form Alfred. Just before he could leave the hallway, England opened his door and looked at him.

"Actually, I already told Hong Kong that I can't see him…you see I meant to tell you this last week, but since I caught a small fever _again_ I couldn't-" he said

"What is it? Another meeting with America?" Russia asked. England shook his head.

"no my daughter, Adelina…well Gibraltar, wants to see me" he said. "honestly she wanted to visit me here but I said that you would be busy-" "She can come here" Russia said. England gawked.

"but your meeting with China and No-"

"I'll cancel, honestly these meeting can just be phone calls to the Kremlin" Ivan said. "I want to meet this little daughter of yours"

"But I don't know how to-"

"I'll arrange everything for her, I'll get Natalia to prepare some clothes and I'll get Ukraine to get a room ready, Torris will take care of the foo-"

"Please! You don't have to do anything! I'll take care of everything-"

"Let me take care of this Arthur, you are still fatigue from _negotiating_ with me, please it is my honor to make sure that your daughter is welcome here" Ivan said as he turned around. "This will come to no expense for you, now just rest and make sure your presentable to your daughter" Ivan said. Arthur did nothing but stare at the man's back as he walked away.

"what the hell just happened?" he asked himself.

England woke up when he heard the doors to the Soviet's house opening. He sat up, scratching his eyes and then he noticed the time. He's late. He quickly ran out of bed, despite the headache he gained from doing so, got dressed, and ran out of

his room. He rushed to the foyer, grabbed his car keys, Russia saw it fit to let him have one if he was to stay for extended amounts of time, and as he opened the door he was greeted with a hug.

"PAPA!" Gibraltar yelled as she saw him open the door. England fell back, his back colliding with the cold marble floors of Ivan's foyer.

"gah!" England exhaled as he felt the sudden pain on his back.

"Now now, what did I say about your father?" Ivan asked he stepped in with two luggage bags.

"Sorry" Gibraltar said as she picked her self up. Ivan chuckled and helped Arthur up. Arthur just stared at him. Ivan smiled and closed the door of his house.

"wow, this is a big house" Gibraltar said. "It kind of reminds me of your old house papa" Gibraltar said. Ivan saw England wince at the memory.

"now now Gibraltar-"

"OH PLEASE! Don't be a stranger Mr. Russia! Call me Adelina! Or adel or lina, or any of the nicknames papa calls me by"

"well, then Adel, Raivis will show you to your room, just follow him okay?" Russia said. At this Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia showed up. Estonia grabbed the suitcases while Latvia began to lead the way. Lithuania on the other hand had a tray filled with varieties of sweets and followed the three. England just watched in awe as the scenes played right before him. He then turned around to Ivan.

"I don't know how much I can thank you just by doing this, I can't believe I overslept, I swore that I had the blasted alarm-"

"I turned your alarm off" Ivan said.

"why?"

"because you needed the sleep" Ivan said. "So I picked up your daughter for you, now all you have to do is entertain her and do as she pleases" Ivan said. Arthur just gawked and looked at the Russian.

The afternoon was not bad, Ivan was reading the current plans, Arthur was doing his embroidery, while Gibraltar was reading a book.

"papa you honestly need to talk with Antonio" Adelina said out of no where. Ivan looked up from his papers while Arthur just focused on his embroidery.

"Please bare with him, he is your father just like I am" Arthur muttered. 'so that's the father of this child' Ivan thought to himself. 'I guess so, the chocolate brown hair is Spain's'

"BUT PAPA! HE'S CONSTANTLY TRYING TO GET ME IN HIS SOVEREIGN!" Gibraltar said as she put her book down. "I'm getting tired of it!"

"bare with your father Adelina"

"he didn't even raise me! He was married to Austria when I was conceived and when I was born"

"You'll just have to wait for the referendum" England said as he put his embroidery down. "I know Antonio's been bugging you but please, bare with him and then you'll get to voice out, right now out current issue is Berlin and Vietnam"

"I know" Gibraltar said, she then looked at Russia. "though I am confused, why are you doing those things Mr. Russia, to Berlin I mean" Arthur froze in his seat. He looked at Ivan, who was staring at the his daughter. Ivan shrugged and replied.

"I'm just securing what's mine, so you know I won't lose it" he said.

"oh" Gibraltar said. "makes sense" she said as she grabbed her book and opened up to where she left off. England sighed and stared at the Ivan, the man seemed to be in deep thought.

"Uh Arthur… you have a phone call" Lithuania said as he entered the room. Arthur raised a brow.

"Who is it from?" he asked.

"America" Lithuania said. Russia saw Adelina put her book down. He watched as the girl gave an odd expression at the mentioned name.

"Very well, tell him I'll be there" he said as he put his embroidery down. Before Lithuania could leave, Russia requested for chamomile tea.

"What's with the expression?" he asked as he sits back on his chair, relaxing.

"What expression?" Gibraltar asked, turning and giving Russia her full attention.

"that expression just now, the one you showed when you heard 'America'" Russia watched as the little girl frowned again.

"I simply don't like the man" she stated as she went back to her book.

"Why?" Russia watched as Adelina put her book down.

"Many reasons" she said.

"Tell me" Russia said.

"The Revolution"

"That happened years ago-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SEE THE CHANGES" Adelina said as she stood up. She walked towards the Russian, placing both of her hands on the arm rests and looked at him eye level. She inherited his eyes. "It wasn't just him, he was the beginning" she said.

"Tell me, what don't I know about your father" Russia said. Gibraltar blinked, then looked at the Russian.

"You're interested in him aren't you?" she asked. Russia blinked. He's what? Interested? With England? Well that does seem plausible, but he had to keep a façade. He watched as Adelina managed to pull her lips in a smirk. "Well then you're not" she said as she back of.

"Tell me what England was like…what's it like to be raised by him" Russia said. Adelina looked at him. She sighed and sat on the ground. She then looked up at him.

"I guess I can tell you what he was like" she said. "He's pleasant" she began. "At first he's shy but then he comes around, he spoils you, just make sure you don't over do it with your jokes and intentions, then you'll get him riled up and then he'll get his navy ready to kill you" she said.

"Why do you not like America, aren't I the evil empire?" Russia asked. Gibraltar stared at him.

"I don't like many nations" Gibraltar began. "I hate France, Germany, Italy, anyone he had an alliance with I hate" Gibraltar said. "Especially his colonies, his common wealth" She said. "Maybe I shouldn't use the word hate, it's too powerful how does the word 'loathe' sound to you?" she asked. Ivan shrugged.

"Adelina" Ravis said as he opened the library door. "I found this coat, maybe we can go outside and I can show you what this place has to offer" Adelina nodded and then looked back at Russia.

"I'm sorry for snapping Mr. Braginski, it's a default of mine when I hear about previous colonies" she said as she left the library. "Oh and, you might want to research dad's history if you want to know why he turned to be such a mess"

"Your father's history.." Russia said as he put his paper works down. Just as Adelina opened the door, England was already there.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Raivis is going to show me around!" Adelina said. England looked at Latvia, smiled. Russia watched England placed his hand carefully on the sides of Adelina's faced and kissed her forehead. At that instant Russia saw something. When England let go he ruffled his daughter hair and smiled.

"Well then, both of you be careful now" He said. "and why not take Estonia, Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine with you? Maybe you can have a snowball fight, boys against girls" He said.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Adelina yelled as she hugged her father. She looked at Russia and smiled. "CAN WE HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she asked. Russia nodded. "THIS WILL BE LIKE THE ONES WE HAVE IN CANADA!" she yelled hugging England tighter. England smiled and kissed the top of his daughters head. "Be careful now" he said. Adelina nodded and grabbed Latvia's hand. "C'mon Raivis! Let's look for them!"

England slowly shut the door and looked at Ivan.

"What was the phone call about?" He asked. England smiled apologetically.

"He's just mad" England said. "He just you know, can't really handle things right now" England said. Russia nodded. "Aren't you worried about the girls?" England asked. Ivan looked up again and looked at England.

"For what reason?"

"They are going to take part in a snowball fight" England said. Russia shook his head.

"Natalia is capable of beating all three with ease" Russia said. England nodded.

"Why don't you take part?" Russia asked. He watched as England suddenly seemed nervous.

"I don't think I should" England said as he picked up his embroidery again. "It's not the brightest idea" England said. Russia smiled and stood up. He went towards the large window that give the view to the backyard. He smiled and looked back at England.

"Look, Natalia already has the fort set up" He said. England put the embroidery on the desk and walked towards Ivan. He looked out the window and saw that Ukraine is teaching Adelina how to make a snowball.

"Natalia looks so happy" Ivan said. England looked up at him.

"yeah" he said.

"She is the youngest out of my family" Ivan said. "I would guess that she felt alone"

"Yeah" England said as he looked back, watching Belarus stock on snowballs. "She must have felt a bit…" England looked up at Ivan "a bit lonely" he finished. Ivan's eyes widened. England's expression caught him off guard. England looked too melancholic. The contradicting smile, the furrowed eyebrows, the closed eyes. Ivan let the curtain go and hugged England. At first England was surprise.

"Ivan!" he exclaimed. "Not in the library-"

"I don't want to do that" Ivan said. England was stunned. "I don't want to do that right now" he said. "I just want to hug you right now, and nothing else" Ivan said. Slowly, Ivan and Arthur ended up on the floor, both on their sides. England's head tucked underneath Russia's, England's façade off. Ivan hugged Arthur tighter as he heard Arthur sob. Funny how a little comfort could break the small island nation.

Adelina yawned as she entered the house. Belarus hang her coat and took Adelina's. "You should sleep or nap, that snowball fight is tiring" Belarus said.

"Yeah, I should…" Adelina said.

"Do you ever miss your home?" Belarus asked. Adelina looked at her.

"Home is where my father is" Adelina said. "And it's kind of rude for me to declare that this is my home-"

"I don't mind if you do" Belarus said. "I wouldn't mind having a little sister like you" she said. Adelina smiled.

"What about Spain? You're lucky that he cares about you to the point of-"

"violating my freedom" Gibraltar said.

"What's the deal with you and Spain?" Belarus asked. Gibraltar looked at him.

"He hurt my father a lot"

"by father, do you mean Arthur?"

"Yes"

"Do you address Spain in any way of that status?"

"nope"

"But why-"

"He hurt my father a lot" Adelina replied. Natalia looked at her.

"Natalia" Ivan said as he approached her. Belarus turned her head to see that her elder brother was carrying England.

"What happened?" Adelina said as she rushed to her father.

"He just fainted" Ivan said. "He should be fine. Anyways, Natalia can you please get some tea and treats ready?" he asked. Natalia nodded.

Ivan laid England on his bed. He quickly covered him with his blanket and sat on the edge.

"Is my father allright?" Adelina asked. Ivan nodded. "He's just fatigued" he said.

"That damn American I swear" Adelina muttered.

"Hey, America is only one of the causes" Ivan defended, though he did not know why. Maybe it was the mere fact that England would defend him, and since he currently out, Russia instinctively did so. Ivan frowned at the realization of what her did.

"He sure had rub off on you" Adelina said as she sat on the chair that was close to the window.

"You don't even know" Ivan said.

"Excuse me?" Adelina asked she turned her head towards the Russian. Russia shook his head and said nothing.

"I hate that man." Adelina said. "He's the reason why dad doesn't have snowball fights"

"excuse me?" Russia asked as he heard the young girl.

"Dad doesn't get into snowball fights. No matter what you do" Adelina said.

"wait, why?"

"trauma" Adelina said. Ivan raised a brow. Adelina sighed. "Boston Massacre" she said. "sounds familiar to you?" she asked.

"Isn't that the accident of England's soldiers firing at _America's_ people?" Ivan asked. Adelina nodded.

"Yeah" she said. "The public threw many things at the soldiers. Dad was out there with his men, talking to them, giving them orders to not fire, no matter what the circumstances were." Adelina said. "Suddenly, out of nowhere, a snowball hits him, knocking him off the stairs" Adelina said.

"How can a snow ball do that?" Ivan asked.

"In physics, the person has to be on the right spot and throw the ball in a projectile with a certain angle and speed" Adelina said. "But besides that, there are a rather big rock within the snowball" she said. "That's what those snowball were, rocks with snows covering them. Ever since then Dad avoids snowball fights, he may get trigger happy"

"So he pulled the trigger"

"no, he's just scared that he might go insane" she said. "Antonio made it no easier of course" she said. Ivan raised a brow.

"Why do you hate your other parent?" he asked.

"Does a parent only apply to those who are of the doners of your current DNA?" she asked. Ivan shook his head. "there you go, Spain is no father of mine. He did not play much of an active role in my personal life. He was too busy pampering Austria."

"But I thought that he didn't know about you-"

"He did, but not like he could have done anything"

"Then you can't expect him to take care of you then"

"I don't and I don't want him to" she said. "You know the real reason why my father is the way he is now?" Adelina asked. "You know why he refuses to get close to anyone, even me, his daughter" she asked. Ivan gave her a deadly glare.

"It's because of the shit he went through in Europe" Adelina said. "My uncles weren't really nice to him, Rome did no good, France tortured and changed him, Spain played with him, and his precious colony left him with the aid of idiots" she finished.

"That's why I would rather have him here" she continued. Ivan's eyes widened. "I mean you do touch Europe, but you're still different" Adelina said. "Here Dad feels like he's comfortable, it feels like that he actually likes it" she said. "That's rare" she said. Ivan looked at her. "He's away from those idiots"

"Do you get along with them?" Russia asked. Gibraltar looked at him.

"Them?"

"Your brothers and sister…er his colonies"

"Yes, yes I do get along with them I just don't really like their actions"

"Will you leave him like them?"

"I don't know"

"Then you can't really hate them since you don't know if you would do the same"

"It's different thought" Adelina said. "I don't want to be like them. I want to stay under dad's wing, I want to give him hope and a message that someone is still there for him so he would stop it with these deliberate actions of self mutilatio-" Adelina stopped herself. Russia raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Russia asked. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing"

"You said something-"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Gibraltar yelled. "It was just a slip of tongue, so please…"

"Self mutilation?" Russia asked. "Your father, no Arthur, the man who represents the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, tries to kill himself?" Russia asked.

"You can't blame him-"

"Yes I can!" Russia said. "why-"

"He's detached to everything!"

"Well then why doesn't he get attached to something?" Russia exclaimed.

"HE DID! TWICE!" Adelina yelled back. "And look where that landed him!" She then covered her mouth.

"Twice?" Russia asked. "I thought he only got attached to America-"

"France was his first emotional attachment" Gibraltar said. "And I know that I don't even need to tell you how that ended up"

"But I thought that he has other Alliances-"

"Japan? He's attached, as a friend, but other than that the sense of family and love is completely gone from him, he doesn't even get attached to me, his very own daughter, all in the fear of getting hurt" she said. Russia looked at Adelina, she was in brink of tears.

"If there's something you need to know, Arthur will give his undying love to a child, but once that child grows, he starts to back away, fearing the child." She said. "Fearing me" she continued. Russia stood up and hugged Adelina, the small girl just broke down.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she exclaimed. "IT'S NOT FAIR HOW HE PREDICTS THAT WE'LL LEAVE HIM! IT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL" she sobbed. "HE SEES HIM IN ALL OF US!" she continued.

"him?" Russia asked.

"AMERICA" she yelled. Russia froze. "EVERY CALL FOR FREEDOM, HE'S THERE." she sobbed. "HE TALKED TO ENGLAND ABOUT INDIA" she said. "SEALAND PREFERS HIM OVER ARTHUR" she kept at it. "I just don't understand." she said.

Russia sat on his bed. Right next to him is the sleeping England. In Russia's arms is Gibraltar, who too fell asleep in his arms after being embraced during her tantrum. England moved and slowly opened his eyes. Ivan watched as he jumped up and sat.

"You should calm down" Ivan said as he placed a hand on England's shoulder. Shoulder quickly looked back, only to stare into deep alexandrite eyes.

"What am I doing in your room?" he asked looking around. His eyes then fell on the person in Russia's arms. "correction, what are we doing in your room?" he asked. Russia sighed.

"you fainted when you tried to get up from our long hug, I carried you to my room then Adelina followed. She later on cried as she was worried about you" Russia said. England raised a brow.

"That child?" he asked as he gently put a hand on his daughter's arm. "cried in front of you?" He asked. Russia nodded. "That's odd, this girl usually doesn't show that kind of emotion…unless she's comfortable with them." He said. Russia nodded. Ivan then turned and laid Adeline next to England. He then took off his coat and covered her with it. He removed his scarf and placed it on the side table and laid down next to her.

"What are you doing-" England asked. Ivan gently pulled England down to the bed and covered him with the blanket. "sleeping" Ivan replied. England looked Russia. He shrugged and hugged hi daughter, in return, Russia hugged both of them.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Gibraltar seems like a brat. As for the spelling and grammar, I'm getting there, I'm English teacher is trying. **

**Tell me what you think! and again I'm sorry for the hiatus. **


End file.
